


The End of the Line

by norseblue



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/norseblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak rejects Julian's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Line

 

I cross over to him. To my dear Dr. Bashir.  _My_ Dr. Bashir. Mine. My... Julian. I hear the words flowing through the air and realize I spoke aloud.

 

"Yes, all yours," Julian breathes. Sweeter words were never spoken. Yes, they were... when Julian said that he loves me.

I reach up to stroke his face. How odd my own skin looks against his, the light grey a sharp contrast to his pale brown. But it's almost exquisite in its disparity, like the two of us. So completely different, incongruous to the outside world, but here, together, alone, we are two halves of the same whole. A perfect fit, a match, mates.

"What?" he asks quietly. I've been staring at him.

I brush my hand against his temple and through his hair. "You are so beautiful." My voice is husky; I sound as if I've lost control. I have. "So very beautiful," I whisper.

Julian tenderly takes my hand in his own and presses a soft kiss against the palm, making me shiver. He brushes his fingers against my lips, and I gently kiss each in turn.

Julian and I in unison look up into each other's eyes. I want him, and... he wants me. Gods Almighty!! Julian Bashir, the fresh-faced doctor, the dashing Starfleet officer, the beautiful young man, wants me, Elim Garak, now truly nothing more than a simple, middle-aged tailor. Julian wants me.

Julian reaches up to encircle my neck and begins to run his fingers through my hair, one hand drifting lower to fondle my neck ridges. Without thought or hesitation, I return his embrace. Who could think with Julian Bashir's arms wrapped around him?

I realize Julian is about to kiss me, and I'm scared, and nervous, and impatient all at once.

Then his lips touch mine, and all thought stops. There is only this.

Julian's arms around me.

Julian's lips pressing against my own.

Julian's tongue begging entry to my mouth, stroking against my own.

It's almost too much for me to bear.

When Julian finally pulls away to breathe, I realize he is supporting me. I look into his eyes and we both laugh softly. As if exchanging a single thought, we begin walking towards my bed as one.

In my bedroom we pause at the bed. Julian looks into my eyes, silently questioning whether I want to go on.

I almost laugh.

I've waited for this for too many years to stop now. I answer his unspoken question by covering his mouth with my own, my tongue gently parting his lips. I feel his hands at the buttons of my tunic and I step back. The look on Julian's face is almost one of hurt but quickly shifts to one of understanding as I begin unbuttoning them myself.

When I have finished with the last fastening, I slowly shrug off my top and let it drop to the floor. I kneel before Julian and I can hear him gasp, but I am only removing my boots. That done, I place them to the side and rise.

I turn my back to Julian as I begin unzipping my trousers. As the station's doctor, Julian has seen the ridges that line my shoulders and end just above my buttocks, but he's never seen them flared with arousal.

As they are now.

I begin slowly sliding my pants down my legs, the rough material inflaming both my erection and lower ridges further. When I have reached my ankles, I step out of my trousers and toss them to the side, straightening as I do so. My back is still towards Julian, and I turn to face him.

His eyes are dilated with lust... and fixed on me. His breathing is heavy and the bulge in his pants grows as his eyes fall on my own freed erection.

I wait for Julian to step closer, but at this point I don't think he's capable, so I instead close the distance between us.

My hands are shaking as I reach for the top of Julian's zipper. I slowly unzip his outer jacket, then push it off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

I bring my hands back to his waist and untuck his pale periwinkle blue tunic. I slip my hands under the bottom and flatten my palms against his stomach. I slowly begin moving my hands up his body, pausing to caress each nipple. I return my hands to the bottom hem and gently tug upwards, slowly raising Julian's arms above his head as I remove the now cumbersome tunic.

I unceremoniously drop to my knees before the doctor again. I untie both of the doctor's boots and remove each in turn.

I sit back on my heels to admire the half-naked and barefoot man facing me before reaching for the zipper of his pants. As I undo this last fastening, I lightly trail my hand over the hardness before me. I grasp the waistband of Julian's trousers and slide them down his shapely legs, revealing more of that lovely mocha skin, inch by inch. As Julian steps out of his pants, he leans toward me for support and I am faced with his now barely clothed erection, a thin layer of cotton all that separates me from his cock.

There is a moist spot of precum on Julian's briefs, and I lightly blow on it, my warm breath sending a shiver of pleasure through him. I swiftly remove the underwear, and I don't think Julian is even aware he stepped out of them, so lost in the moment is he.

I gaze up at him, his cock protruding proudly, lips parted in anticipation, eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

He really is the most exquisite thing I have ever seen. I wish I were a sculptor, for he should be captured like this, to be admired from afar. Admired from afar... by all but me, because he's min and he loves _me_.

Julian's erection bumps my nose in impatience, and I rise to face him. Suddenly the look on his face is uncertain.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I've never done this, you know, with another man," he explains uncertainly.

"Would you like to stop?" I ask softly as I begin to move away.

"No!" Julian exclaims, almost frantically, as he reaches for me. I feel myself being pulled tightly against him, and I raise my arms to comfort him. "No," he repeats, more calmly this time. "I need this; I need _you_." He pulls back to look me in the eye, and I see such love there, love like I have never known. And need. A need that could swallow us both whole. He needs this, us, just as much as I do. Maybe more.

I nod, silently indicating my understanding. I take both of Julian's hands in mine, then gently push him to the bed. He immediately scoots backwards and lies down, arms at his sides, beckoning me. I lie down beside him and gently drape my arm over his body.

I am going to make love to this man. True, sweet, pure, love. I'm not even sure if I'm still capable of that, or if I ever was. But I'm sure as hell gonna try.

I begin by tracing the contours of his chest with the tip of my middle finger. I swirl my finger around Julian's left nipple before pinching the tiny nub and moving on to its mate. When I finish with the right, I replace my finger with my tongue, circling the dusky tip, then trail a line of saliva back to the left nipple, pausing to tug on each with my teeth.

I'm moving down Julian's body now, laving every inch with wet licks, soft kisses, and gentle bites. I press my hands against his abdomen and trace the lines of his hips until my hands meet just above his sex. I reach the nest of black hair surrounding his throbbing erection, but ignore it.

Instead, I focus on the inside of those beautiful mocha thighs. I lean down to lick along the length of one, and I half expect him to taste like human coffee. But he tastes better. He tastes of sweat and arousal and a certain mix of scents that have come to mean "Julian" me. I nip and bite my way down the length of his right thigh and give the other the same treatment on the way back up.

I position my mouth just above the tip of Julian's cock, but I pause before going further. I look up to make eye contact with him, perhaps to make sure he still wants this. His eyes silently answer the question I hadn't even realized I had asked until then, and I nod slightly.

My lips are still in position about Julian's erection, and I take his cock all the way into my mouth in one swallow, never breaking eye contact, even as Julian arches his back in shock. "SHIT, Garak! Warn me next time!" I smile around my mouthful. Next time.

I pull back, trailing my teeth along Julian's shaft until I reach the head, and slowly swirl my tongue around the tip. I trace a vein that runs the underside of Julian's cock several times before swallowing him again. When I feel the head of his penis bump the back of my throat, I suppress my gag reflex and begin swallowing, massaging Julian's hard member with my throat muscles, moving my hand to fondle his balls. I am so intent on my work and the delicious moans I am wrenching from the young man, I barely notice when he grasps my head and begins thrusting.

I can tell the doctor is nearing completion, but I'm not ready for it to be over just yet. I pull roughly on Julian's balls and remove my mouth, ignoring his moans of protest. Instead I move up his body until I am sitting just above his penis, the tip pressing against the entrance to my body. I look into Julian's eyes pleadingly, and he understands my silent question.

I slowly move off of the smaller man to lie beside him. He sits up and looks down at my supine form, then gently parts my legs to kneel between them. Julian looks at me questioningly, and I nod towards the small night table bearing the spiced massage oil I had saved for just this moment. Julian takes one of my hands in his and reaches for the lubricant with the other. He slowly pours a small amount into each of our palms and guides my hands to his cock. The spicy, tingly feel of his oiled cock sliding beneath my hands is one of the most sensual encounters I have ever experienced.

I close my eyes and moan aloud without meaning to, forcing Julian to emerge from his own pleasure. Julian leans to kiss me, softly, sweetly, and pushes in with one long thrust. I grunt in anticipation of the pain, but there is none. Just pleasure. Pure, perfect pleasure. I have never felt so complete it my life.

We lie like that for several moments, two halves of the same whole finally rejoined, in every sense of the word. Julian finally starts moving inside of me, pulling out slowly then roughly impaling me, his cock brushing against my prostate on nearly every thrust.

The most erotic detail of our profane dance is the soft moans and sighs that the clenching of my muscles is able to wrest from the man.

I can sense Julian is nearing his completion, then I hear him softly breathe, "Elim..." Gods and Guls and wormhole aliens! That's enough to bring me off, the clamping of my muscles around Julian's engorged cock taking him with me.

My vision sharpens to a fine point of light, and I lose all sense of my surroundings. Some time later, I have no idea how long, I am brought back to reality by the sound of Julian's voice. "Elim? Elim, are you okay?"

"Yes," I breathe, drawing out the word.

"Good," Julian smiles, "I thought I'd lost you there for a moment."

"Never," I say roughly, then more gently, focusing on the object of my affection, "You'll never lose me."


End file.
